Your Safety
by TheFilmDirector2013
Summary: Rose & Lovejoy fall for each other one night & it changes everything but when Rose needs saving from Cal, Lovejoy finds himself conflicted between his loyalty to Cal & his sudden love feelings for Rose. Whom will he choose to stand with? Rose or Cal?
1. Chapter 1

Rose was sitting on the sofa, in her stateroom, she was crying over her latest spill with Cal, a spill that included Cal punching her hard in the jaw and almost choking her to unconsciousness. As she sat there in the room, crying, she heard the door knob to her room turn and her heart instantly jumped. Was it Cal coming back to hit on her some more? Could it be her god-awful, mother, Ruth? Could it be Trudy? Her stomach jumped up into her throat as the door swung open, but her fears were half way relinquished as she saw it wasn't Cal, it wasn't Ruth, it was Lovejoy. Rose looked at Lovejoy quickly and turned her head away from him and wiped her tears away. Lovejoy walked over to her and frowned slightly.

"Ms. Rose?" Lovejoy asked as he walked in and saw her sitting on the sofa. "Mr. Hockley is looking for you to come down to the first class dining room with him later."

Rose slowly turned and looked at Lovejoy, her black mascara stained heavily under her red, puffy, wet, tearful eyes.

"I don't want to, Lovejoy, not now." Rose said with a tearful voice. "I—I—he—I just can't."

Immediately, Rose lowered her head in her hands and broke into silent tears. Lovejoy stared at her with confusion. He had never seen her cry before, so this was new to him. He had no clue how to handle – emotions and feelings. Lovejoy himself was not about emotions or feelings, especially in public anyway.

"Well—very well then," Lovejoy said almost hesitantly but coldly. "I'll inform Mr. Hockley of your outright DEFIANCE."

Lovejoy turned quickly and walked to the door of the room and Rose looked at him with a frown. Was he really this cold?

"Lovejoy, can you for one MOMENT not act like a—DAMN manservant and show some compassion!" Rose yelled angrily with a tearful voice.

Lovejoy stopped and turned and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What? What are you talking about Ms. Rose?" Lovejoy asked lightly with a frown.

"I'm talking about me DAMN IT!" Rose yelled through tears as she stood up quickly. "Cal! He—can't you see how unhappy I am with him! How he treats me! Controls me, hits me! Abuses me! What are you inhuman! A robot of Cal's or something!"

Lovejoy looked down and blinked repeatedly and slightly shook his head.

"Ms. Rose, that's none of my business." Lovejoy said lightly, with a hint of hesitance. "I'm only a—"

"Fine! Its none of your business than I'm going out to that deck and I'm jumping off into the water and to my death!" Rose yelled tearfully. "Maybe THEN someone will care! Someone will care enough to HELP me!"

Rose stopped and looked down, scoffed as she broke into more tears.

"Because I am SO frustrated," Rose said tearfully. "I'm screaming for someone, anyone to help me, to save me from Cal and NO one will. He's HURTING me, can't you see?"

Lovejoy looked up at her and stared at her with a torn look. He wasn't sure what he should do, everything he wanted to do, everything that his mind was telling him to do in a small, still voice, he knew would cause Cal to fire him at the drop of a hat. Rose shook her head angrily.

"Fine, the hell with you!" Rose yelled as she quickly walked away, out the room, towards the deck.

Lovejoy rolled his eyes at Rose and figured she was just trifling with him about jumping into the icy waters of the Atlantic—until he saw her climb up on the ledge of the deck. Lovejoy's eyes widened with shock and he quickly ran out to the deck and over to her. She quickly looked back at him as she stood on the ledge, the cool night air, brushing her beautiful red hair into her face.

"STAY BACK!" Rose yelled tearfully. "I swear I'll jump!"

"No!" Lovejoy yelled.

Rose quickly took a step closer towards the edge of the ledge, about to jump. She realized at that moment that from her having seven alcoholic drinks earlier that night, that she was beyond drunk, as her vision of the sea below, was almost completely blurry.

"No, Rose, alright!" Lovejoy yelled quickly. "Alright, I—"

Lovejoy stopped and looked away from her, sighed, briefly closed his eyes and frowned.

"I understand what you're saying, Rose, I do." Lovejoy said lightly. "I see it everyday, all day, what he does to you, but—but jumping to your death won't fix the problem, believe me, it won't. You're—you're too young to die like this."

"Rose looked at him with her eyes clouded with tears and a look of sadness.

"But what can I do?" Rose said in a low, tearful voice. "I don't want to be with him anymore. I want to just run, to get away."

Lovejoy sighed and frowned deeply. He knew he'd get in trouble for this, but it just seemed to come into mind—instantly, from out of thin air, also he knew he himself got tired of being sent on a wild goose chase after Rose, whenever Cal wanted to locate her or control her. Lovejoy knew Rose didn't love Cal.

"I—I'll help you." Lovejoy said in a low, whisper as he looked up at her. "I'll help you, just come down from there—please."

Rose stared at him in silence. She knew he was telling the truth about helping her. She had a knack for detecting the truth from a lie with people. Rose slowly turned around to face him, as he quickly walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down, back onto the deck of the balcony. Quickly, Rose hugged him, which took Lovejoy off guard. He frowned and lightly hugged her.

"You can't tell Cal I'm helping you." Lovejoy whispered. "He'd kill us both."

Rose pulled away from him slightly and sighed as more tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was about to say, but at that moment, she had a strong urge for what she was about to say. She wanted a quick fix of her emotional pain at that moment and at that moment, with Lovejoy being the only one—the only man in her view, well…why not? She thought to herself.

She quickly kissed Lovejoy passionately, which greatly took him off guard, he pushed her away quickly and looked at her with confusion.

"Rose what are you doing?" Lovejoy asked.

Rose looked down at the floor and frowned slightly, light tears streaming.

"I want—I need you to help me get rid of this emotional pain, right now." Rose said in a low tearful tone. "Cal doesn't have to know."

Lovejoy looked at her with slight shock and pushed her away from him.

"Rose—oh—oh Rose, I—I can't." Lovejoy said with shock in his voice.

"Why not?" Rose said lightly. "Its not like you haven't thought about it, Lovejoy. Cal doesn't have to know, but I—I'm so tense and hurt emotionally and I need someone to make it ok right now."

Lovejoy looked down and scoffed again and briefly closed his eyes. Of course, Lovejoy thought about it. Rose was a beautiful woman and there were plenty of times, Lovejoy thought of Rose—passionately and other wise, he'd even go so far as to say he was attracted to her, but Lovejoy knew his place—and he'd never betray Cal in such a way. Lovejoy had a job to do for Cal and in Lovejoy's mind, doing "his" job was all that was important to him-or so Lovejoy thought until tonight. Somehow tonight, a sudden change occurred within Lovejoy, when it came to Rose and Lovejoy had no idea why or how or where this sudden change came from.

Also, little did Rose know, she would soon meet someone who would make it ok for her, for the rest of her life—Jack Dawson. Lovejoy scoffed and shook his head.

"Rose—but—but I—"

Before Lovejoy could finish his sentence, Rose walked back over to him and kissed him again passionately. He tried to resist at first, but this second kiss seemed to overpower Lovejoy greatly, so much that Lovejoy stopped trying to resist her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with equal passion. He then picked her up in his arms and carried her inside and in her bedroom. It would be a short but passionate time of love made between Lovejoy and Rose, that would change everything between them and bring not only continued passion and desire to the both of them, but it would also bring dangerous, destructive problems their way…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews already to this story, I truly hope you'll like these upcoming chapters and the chapters to come!

* * *

It was around eight at night, when Lovejoy sat up in bed with Rose lying beside him. He felt incomprehensible guilt. Not only had he betrayed Cal by agreeing to help Rose, but he betrayed Cal by sleeping with his fiancee. As Rose sat up in bed and wrapped the bed sheet around her, Lovejoy quickly began dressing, while sitting on the side of the bed.

"We can't do this again, Rose." Lovejoy said in a low, slightly angry tone as he was getting dressed.

Rose slid over to him and took his hand into hers and he looked at her with a slight frown and blinked repeatedly.

"Lovejoy, you helped me," Rose said in a low voice. "Besides, don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

Rose smiled briefly as she got out the bed and tied the bed sheet around her. Lovejoy sighed, scoffed and briefly smiled. She had him there with that point. He quickly looked with a serious expression.

"What has gotten into you, Rose?" Lovejoy asked in a low voice.

Rose looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Lovejoy looked at her.

"On any other day, this—you and I would have never happened." Lovejoy said. "What made—"

"I told you," Rose replied lightly, "I just needed someone to—"

"So, you SAID." Lovejoy interrupted in an almost angry tone. "I know as well as you do, that's not the truth."

Rose stared at him and looked down and briefly closed her eyes. She went and sat beside him on the bed as he put his black vest on overtop of his white shirt.

"I wanted to see if you were human or if you were as robotic as Cal was making you out to be." Rose said in a low voice.

Lovejoy stared at her in silence. He looked away from her and looked down at the floor.

"I—I can't just say no to him, Rose." Lovejoy said in a low voice. "I'm to do what he says, its loyalty."

"He doesn't own you, Lovejoy." Rose said strongly in a low voice. "He tries to control everything around him, including me, don't let him control you too."

Lovejoy sighed and slightly rolled his eyes at the floor.

"I appreciate you still helping me," Rose said lightly. "I just want to get away from him, he's a monster."

Lovejoy looked at her with a brief frown.

"I thought I already helped you for an hour and a half already tonight." Lovejoy replied.

Rose stared at him and scoffed with a brief smile.

"Lovejoy, no," Rose said quickly. "I STILL need help."

Lovejoy frowned deeply at her and stood quickly.

"Oh—look, Rose NO." Lovejoy said almost loudly. "I just spent almost two hours with you in—"

"Not THAT, Lovejoy!" Rose said almost angrily.

Rose sighed.

"Well what ELSE then, Rose?" Lovejoy asked with frustration. "How can I POSSIBLY help you any more than—well, than I already have?"

Rose looked at him as light tears in her eyes.

"I want to get away from him, Lovejoy." Rose said in a low voice. "You can't imagine what being with him as HIS fiancee is like."

Lovejoy stared at her and could see the pain on her face. He felt sympathy for her, true sympathy for her.

"I can't imagine, no." Lovejoy said in a low voice. "But—I understand, I do."

He slowly walked over to her and hugged her warmly in his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder as light tears streamed. He kissed her on the head gently. She had no idea but his heart was becoming a bit softer for her in that moment, but he was torn, torn between wanting to help her out of her pain and trying to be loyal to his boss, his master, so to speak, Caledon Hockley.


	3. Chapter 3

"_If you're cold I'll keep you warm, if you're low just hold on,  
cause I will be your safety." _

_~ "Don't Leave Home" ~ Dido_

* * *

_**~The Next Morning ~**  
_

It was early the next morning, and Rose was sitting with Cal on the outside deck of their room, they were sitting at the table across from each other and it was clear to Rose that Cal was upset with her for some reason. Rose looked at him with nervous eyes.

"Cal you seem tense this morning, are you alright?" Rose asked in a nervous tone.

Cal looked at her with cold, angry eyes.

"Yes I am," Cal snapped. "I was hoping you'd come to dinner with me last night, but you never showed. I tried to get into your room but it was locked. Don't you EVER lock the door to your room again, is that clear? And NEVER stand me up again. Is that clear, Rose?"

Rose stared at him with hatred. She wanted to spit in his face at that moment and get up and storm out, but she thought of a better idea, an idea that had been burning within her strongly, an idea that was burning within her because of the strong fire she held within her.

"Cal, we are not yet married, so I'd appreciate if you stopped talking to me like I may be one of your slaves at the mill." Rose said coldly. "I didn't attend dinner because I was beyond exhausted and still upset with you because of your BEATING on me yesterday. Furthermore, I require privacy in my room, if you can't understand that then I'm sorry, but I'm your fiancée, not your slave."

Cal stared at her with an eyebrow raised. He laughed briefly and angrily.

"My fiancée?" Cal said lightly. "Yes you're my fiancée!" Cal added as he stood up quickly and knocked over the table filled with food and drinks on it and walked over to Rose and got in her face threateningly. Cal had no idea that Lovejoy had walked onto the deck at that moment and was watching it all and when Lovejoy saw Cal toss the table over to the floor, Lovejoy's eyes widened with shock. He had seen Cal angry before but never as angry as he was in that moment with Rose.

"Yes you ARE my fiancée, and my wife by practice, if not yet by law, so you WILL honor me." Cal snapped. "You will honor me the way a wife is supposed to honor a husband, because I will not be made a fool of Rose. Is this in any way unclear?"

Rose shook her head as she stared at Cal with tearful, fearful eyes. Cal smirked briefly.

"Good, excuse me." Cal said before walking away and out the room. He walked right past Lovejoy, not staring at him once, as if Lovejoy were invisible. Lovejoy glanced at Cal as Cal walked out the stateroom, and Lovejoy rolled his eyes at him. As Rose fell to the floor on the deck, on her knees and began trying to pick up the broken china dishes on the floor, while crying severely, Lovejoy walked over to her and knelt down and touched her arm. He stared at her with sympathy.

"Rose, I'll clean this up," Lovejoy said lightly.

"No, no I'll do it," Rose said through tears, "we—we—we just had an argument, a—a disagreement—and—and—"

"No, no, I know, I'll get these, its alright, Rose." Lovejoy said lightly.

"No!" Rose screamed through tears. "I—I just—he—he—he just—"

Rose stopped and sat down on the deck floor and broke into more severe tears. Lovejoy stopped trying to pick up the broken dishes and he stared at her as she cried. He stared at her with sympathy. He almost hesitantly pulled her into his arms and hugged her close as she cried.

"Its alright," Lovejoy said in a low voice, as he continued to hug her. "Its alright."

"Don't leave, Lovejoy." Rose whispered in a low voice, between tears.

Lovejoy shook his head slightly and hugged her closer.

"I won't leave, I won't go anywhere, I promise." Lovejoy said in a low voice, as he continued to hug her in his arms.

Rose nodded briefly and hugged him back tightly as she cried more.

Lovejoy wanted so much to help her get away from Cal at that moment, but he knew where his loyalty ties lied, and as much as he couldn't quite stand Cal, he couldn't break loyalty ties with him. If there was anything Lovejoy held sacred, it was loyalty. However as he hugged Rose in his arms at that moment, feelings were pushing him further and further away from what he once held sacred and what he once felt was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Lovejoy lied with Rose in her bed, on top of the covers, until she fell asleep, he didn't want to leave her after the explosive incident she had that morning with Cal. Besides, Cal was spending half the day with Guggenheim, Astor and the rest of the rich men on Titanic, while Ruth was with the other ladies, discussing upcoming wedding plans for Rose. As Lovejoy watched her sleep peacefully, he brushed the beautiful, red locks back from her face and felt as if he were watching a beautiful goddess sleep. Something was happening within Lovejoy, something he had never experienced before. In just shy of twenty-four hours, he was beginning to fall for Rose, truly fall for her. Of course, he had already had small amounts of 'attraction feelings' for her, who wouldn't with the beauty she carried? However now, it was developing into something deeper. He felt his heart slowly become softer for her and towards her now. He had a feeling of wanting her, truly _wanting_ her, and not just in the physical sense, but in the emotional sense, as well.

Lovejoy quickly sat up on the bed and looked away from her with a frown. What was he doing? He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't fall for her, she was his boss's fiancée, but he was falling for her, he was falling hard with nothing to stop him. All the night before, all he could think about, dream about, was his encounter with her, earlier that night. At that very moment, he thought back on the incident that happened that morning with Cal and Rose, how Cal got in her face, and threatened her to behave, how he put true fear in her heart and mind. Lovejoy didn't realize it, but he instantly felt anger at that moment, anger at Cal. He felt like finding Cal and killing him instantly for trying to hurt Rose in such a way. Yeah, that's how Lovejoy knew he was falling for her, when he started feeling so protective over her, that he'd go to the lengths of hurting and killing Cal for trying to hurt Rose. Yes, Lovejoy was falling for Rose, he knew it, but the ties of loyalty to Cal still resided within him, for he knew Cal years before he ever even met Rose. He understood why Cal acted the way he did, it always made Lovejoy a bit sympathetic for Cal, but he understood the pain and hurt Rose felt every time Cal abused her mentally, emotionally and physically, so what was Lovejoy to do? How could he choose between his boss and 'master' so to speak, whom he had known for years, whom he had stayed LOYAL to for years and this woman, this incredibly beautiful woman, whom he was rapidly falling for and whom was slowly changing everything within him, everything that he was once held sacred and true?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Theme Song: "Here With Me" ~ Dido**_

Rose awakened to find Lovejoy sitting in a chair across from her bed, staring at the floor with endless thoughts, endless quiet thoughts. Rose sat on the edge of the bed, in front of him and stared at him, blinking repeatedly, with her being just woken up.

"I once overheard you say to Cal that you had this nice cabin home in Maine." Rose said lightly. "What if you let me stay there, when the ship docks in New York?"

Lovejoy looked up at her instantly and sighed and looked away with a conflicted expression.

"Rose, I can't do this with you—any longer." Lovejoy said in a low tone.

Rose frowned at him with confusion. Lovejoy looked at her briefly and shook his head.

"I work for Cal," Lovejoy said strongly. "I work ONLY for Cal and despite how he treats you, that's NOT my business. Its not personal but I'm sorry, we can't talk without him being present again."

Lovejoy quickly got up out the chair and walked towards the door of the room and Rose looked at him angrily. She quickly got up and dashed over to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him around to look at her.

"WHAT? I can't believe you!" Rose yelled. "He's got you SO controlled doesn't he!"

Lovejoy looked down and sighed while briefly closing his eyes.

"No, you're wrong," Lovejoy said in a low tone. "I—"

"You WHAT, Lovejoy!" Rose yelled. "Can't you for ONE time in your life, take a stand AGAINST him! Because he doesn't care about you, Lovejoy! He doesn't. The minute he feels he's in danger and he needs to make a run for it, he'll forget about you within a drop of a hat. He's only USING you, Lovejoy!"

Lovejoy looked at her with angry eyes, she was crossing a line now with her words against Cal, a man whom no matter what, in Lovejoy's eyes, was still his boss, his friend in a way of sorts.

"You don't even KNOW what you're talking about, Rose." Lovejoy snapped angrily. "You don't even know—"

"I know that when it comes to standing up against Cal, you turn into a scared little boy!" Rose yelled. "You aren't the MAN you say you are when it comes to Cal, you're just—"

"I'm NOT!" Lovejoy interrupted angrily. "The reason why I can't do this is because of you! I can't betray him by continuing to let myself fall for you!"

Rose looked at him with shock, she wasn't sure she heard his words right. She frowned with confusion.

"What?" Rose asked in a low voice.

Lovejoy sighed and looked down briefly.

"I'm falling in love with you, Rose." Lovejoy said in a low voice. "Its—its weird because it all happened just from yesterday but in the last twenty four hours, I haven't been able to think about anything else except you. I am starting to have feelings for you that is—highly inappropriate, Rose and if I don't stop, I'm going to break all the trust that I built with Cal."

Rose stared at him with a touched look, she slowly walked over to him and gently touched the side of his face. He briefly closed his eyes and gently placed his hand over hers. She kissed him gently on the lips and he quickly pushed her away.

"DON'T," Lovejoy said in a low but strong voice.

Rose stared at him with a slightly upset frown.

"So you're falling for me," Rose said lightly, "its not a bad thing, Lovejoy. Why not let Cal go and go after what you want?"

Lovejoy looked up at her with a slight frown.

"I can't," Lovejoy said in a low voice, "because what I want is you."

Lovejoy sighed and briefly glanced up at the ceiling and shook his head.

"God, I can't believe I just said that aloud, but it's true." Lovejoy said lightly.

Rose stared at him observantly.

"Why not go after that and let Cal go?" Rose said strongly, while continuing to stare at him.

Lovejoy looked at her, waiting to see if she was joking in any way by her comment, but she wasn't. There wasn't a crack of a smile anywhere on her face, she was serious and that shocked Lovejoy. Lovejoy looked down and frowned deeply.

"I can't, Rose." Lovejoy said in a low, slightly upset tone, while still looking down. "Its something how someone can have you so bound to them, that it makes it hard or even damn near impossible to break away, no matter who or what you want to break away for."

Lovejoy looked up at her and saw her staring down at the floor, with a slightly hurt frown, a single tear streamed from her eyes. He walked over to her and gently wiped the tear away.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Lovejoy said in a low voice.

Quickly Lovejoy walked out the room. Rose walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor in silence. Finally she discovered someone who truly loved her the way she deserved to be loved, but nothing could come of it because of trust, because of allegiance, because of loyalty. Rose felt like everything was being destroyed around her because of Caledon Hockley, and it made her hate him even more because of it.

Lovejoy walked down the hallway of first class, his mind swirling with thoughts, he wanted so much to turn back around and go to that room and rescue Rose from Cal and from everything that threatened to hurt her, but he couldn't, his mind wouldn't let him do what his heart wanted to do. He was eternally bound to Cal, and even though Lovejoy knew he'd never admit it to Cal, being bound to him, made Lovejoy resent Cal, loathe Cal in ways unimaginable. Despite ending matters of the heart with Rose, Lovejoy found himself still torn. He still wasn't sure whether he should continue to stay loyal and faithful to Cal or if he should change his mind and go after a love he so deeply desired….However, in a few days, he'd find he'd soon have to make up his mind very quickly about Cal and Rose, and in a way that was more explosive than he could have ever thought….


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed this story so far, THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Also this chapter includes lyrics from the song: "I Have Nothing" by Whitney Houston from the soundtrack - The Bodyguard. Enjoy!_

* * *

Lovejoy had spent the better part of the day in his room, he was glad he hadn't been called on by Cal all morning. He had time to think, truly think about everything, about Cal, about Rose, about himself and then the knock came at the door. Lovejoy went and opened the door and sighed with a slight frown when he saw Rose standing there.

"Rose, what are you doing there?" Lovejoy said in a slightly irritated voice. "I said, we shouldn't see each other outside of being around Cal."

Rose looked down and nodded slightly.

"I know, but Ruth is busy talking with Molly and the other women about what she wants for MY wedding and Cal is busy—discussing boring politics and I don't want to be alone. I need someone to talk with, I feel so isolated and you're the only one I now feel comfortable being around and talking to."

Lovejoy looked down and sighed again.

"Rose, I'm SORRY," Lovejoy said strongly, "but I can't—"

"Lovejoy, PLEASE." Rose replied. "I'm not asking for anything but conversation. You're afraid Cal's going to punish you just for having conversation?"

Lovejoy stared at her observantly, he didn't want to turn her away, because a part of him didn't want to. His heart fluttered in her presence. He stepped aside for her to come in and she stood there staring at him.

"Well, come in, come in." Lovejoy said in an almost irritated tone.

Rose walked in and Lovejoy closed the door behind her and she followed him in his bedroom. He lied down on the bed with his back up against the headboard of the bed and raised an eyebrow at her, as she stood there in the middle of the floor staring at him.

"Well, you can sit down," Lovejoy said lightly with a brief smile.

Rose scoffed and briefly smiled and lied on the bed beside him, and rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. He looked at her with a slight uncomfortable expression. He stared down at her and blinked repeatedly and lightly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Lovejoy said in a low tone. "I told you we can't do this."

Rose looked up at him and briefly smirked.

"I'm just lying on you, Lovejoy," Rose said lightly. "We're not having sex or anything."

Rose scoffed and smiled as she lied her head back down on his chest and he silently but briefly laughed.

"Can we just pretend, just for this moment that there's no Cal." Rose said in a low voice. "There's no Cal, no mother of mine's, there's just you and I."

Lovejoy looked down at her with a serious expression, thinking silently. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"What did you dream of doing before—meeting him?" Lovejoy asked lightly.

Rose smiled and briefly closed her eyes.

"I wanted to be a moving picture actress." Rose said, faintly smiling. "I wanted to do theatre."

Lovejoy looked down at her with an eyebrow raised and a brief, surprised smile.

"Now THAT'S amazing," Lovejoy said lightly. "I always wanted to do theater, I love theater, I love plays, comedy, tragedy—"

"Romance," Rose interrupted with a smile, as she looked up at him.

He looked at her and scoffed and smiled, while slightly blushing.

"Romance, yes," Lovejoy said with a nod and a brief smile.

"We should do theater together when we get off Titanic." Rose said lightly, as she took hold of his hand in hers and held it warmly.

"_**Take my love, I'll never ask for too much, just all that you are and everything that you do" ~ 'I Have Nothing' ~ Whitney Houston**_

Lovejoy stared down at her with a slight frown, he briefly closed his eyes and sighed. He was trying so hard to forget there was a Cal in the middle of their equation, at that moment.

"We should," Lovejoy said lightly. "We'll travel to Paris, the theaters are GREAT there."

Rose sat up quickly and looked at him with a happy smile and slightly gasped.

"Oh wow, Paris!" Rose exclaimed. "Oh Lovejoy, that be amazing, I've never been."

Lovejoy sat up more in the bed and laughed. Seeing her so excited, made his heart flutter even more.

"Well, then its settled, I have to take you." Lovejoy said with a smile. "We'll go and sightsee, shop, dine, and become—"

"become GREAT theater actors!" Rose said as she got up and twirled around the room like some professional ballerina.

Lovejoy laughed briefly as he sat up and on the side of the bed.

"Well, in theater, you have to know how to sing AND dance, you know?" Lovejoy said with a brief smile.

Rose looked at him with a perplexed look. She walked over to him and took his hands into hers and smiled.

"Oh you mean like this?" Rose asked, as she pulled Lovejoy up to his feet and wrapped one arm around his shoulder and the other hand enclosed in his.

Rose and Lovejoy waltzed quickly around the room, like pros. Lovejoy quickly but lightly pushed her away and laughed.

"You've got it down pact, I think you'll sail through auditions." Lovejoy said with a smile.

"_**I don't really need to look very much further, I don't want to have to go where you don't follow,  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside.." ~ "I Have Nothing' ~ Whitney Houston**_

Rose walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly and smiled as she turned her back to him and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as she rested upon him closely and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at her with seriousness and blinked repeatedly. He could smell the beautiful scent of her perfume on her neck, he could feel the softness of her hair, on his lips, lightly.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways." Rose said in a low, soft voice. "I love thee to the depth and breadth and height."

Lovejoy stared at her and briefly closed his eyes and sighed. Boy did she know how to make him feel weak around her.

"My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight," Lovejoy said in a low voice, "for the ends of Being and ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of everyday's most quiet need, by sun and candlelight."

Lovejoy turned her around to face him and pulled her close in his arms and stared into her eyes, with warmth.

"I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;" Lovejoy said in a low tone as he gently caressed the side of her face. "I love thee purely, with the passion put to use."

Rose stopped him and gently touched his lips with her hand as she stared into his eyes with seriousness.

"I love you." She said in a low voice, as she continued staring at him with seriousness.

He stared at her with a touched frown. He looked down and sighed as he closed his eyes. He knew it was wrong, or at least in Cal's mind, it was wrong, but at that moment, being with Rose felt – SO right. He looked up at her and caressed the side of her face and looked at her with a touched look.

"I love you too," Lovejoy said in a low whisper.

Rose looked away briefly and laughed.

"Shh or else Cal will hear you," Rose joked, with laughter from Lovejoy.

Rose gently kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back with full passion. It was a kiss that filled him with so much emotion, emotion that he hadn't felt in YEARS, emotion he hadn't showed before, because to Cal and to everyone else, he was just the reserved, strong, robotic type bodyguard. Lovejoy was the bodyguard for Cal, but now he was finding that he was becoming the bodyguard for Rose, trying so desperately to guard her from further being hurt by Cal—while trying to fight with himself to resist from guarding Rose in any way, because of his loyalty to Cal. As Rose led him over to the bed, he fell down on the bed, on top of her and continued to kiss her passionately, he knew he should have told her at that point to leave, that he couldn't make love to her not another time, but he couldn't, at that moment, he just couldn't. He wanted her to stay, he wanted to be with her again, she was a love too strong to resist.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: With lyrics from the hit song, "No Air" by Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown

* * *

It was an hour later, and Lovejoy and Rose were lying in bed asleep, sound asleep. Rose was lying asleep in Lovejoy's arms when a knock, a LOUD knock came at Lovejoy's door, only Rose was the only one to hear it at the time, she lifted her head up slowly and opened one eye and looked around the room as the loud knocks came on the door again. Rose turned over and looked at Lovejoy and shook him lightly.

"Lovejoy, Lovejoy, someone's knocking on the door." Rose whispered.

Lovejoy slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"What—what?" Lovejoy said in a low, half awake tone.

The loud knocks at the door came again. And a voice was yelling on the other side of the door.

"Lovejoy!" The male voice yelled from the other side of the door. "Lovejoy, open up, RIGHT NOW! We have an emergency!"

Lovejoy's eyes widened with shock. Lovejoy knew that voice, it was Cal's voice.

"Holy shit!" Lovejoy yelled, as he quickly jumped up out the bed.

"Oh my God, that's Cal!" Rose yelled as she too jumped up out of bed. "What do we do!"

Lovejoy looked all around the room frantically as he was getting dressed quickly. He quickly ran over to where she was and grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her towards the bathroom in the room and pushed her inside.

"Stay in here, alright!" Lovejoy said in a low voice. "DON'T make ONE noise, alright? I'll let you know when he's gone!"

Rose nodded and Lovejoy quickly grabbed the door knob of the bathroom door and slammed the door shut as the knocks on his front stateroom door became louder and more increased.

"LOVEJOY, OPEN UP DAMN IT!" Cal yelled angrily.

"Uh-um, al—alright, Mr. Hockley, hold on!" Lovejoy yelled as he quickly ran and picked up the remaining of Rose's belongings off the floor and pushed them under his bed. He quickly scanned the room to make sure no trace of Rose remained and then he quickly ran to the front door and opened it and sighed loudly. Cal stared Lovejoy up and down with anger.

"What TOOK you so long, Lovejoy!" Cal yelled.

Lovejoy looked down and swallowed hard with a nervous look.

"I—I'm sorry, Mr. Hockley," Lovejoy said nervously. "I—I was asleep."

"Well we are in an EMERGENCY." Cal said coldly as he pushed Lovejoy aside and walked into Lovejoy's room. "Rose is missing—I don't know WHERE and I asked Ruth if she's seen her and she hasn't and so—We have to find her NOW!"

Lovejoy looked at Cal with nervousness as he closed the door to his room and walked over to where Cal was standing.

"Oh? Have you asked Trudy and the other stewards?" Lovejoy asked in a slight nervous tone.

Cal looked at Lovejoy briefly with an eyebrow raised, before quickly rolling his eyes at Lovejoy.

"No, I have NOT." Cal snapped. "That's why I'm coming to you, you are going to find her. I want you to go ask all the stewards, check every area, every corner and FIND HER."

Lovejoy looked down briefly and nodded like a good, loyal bodyguard and manservant.

"Yes sir." Lovejoy said lightly.

Cal shook his head and frowned angrily.

"You know, I—I have this STRONG inkling, that, that WHORE is cheating on me, Lovejoy." Cal said with anger filling his voice.

Lovejoy stared at Cal with nervousness. Lovejoy felt his heart beat a bit faster with fear.

"What—what makes you think that, Mr. Hockley?" Lovejoy asked in a light, nervous tone.

Cal stared at Lovejoy with a brief, bitter smirk.

"I KNOW women, Lovejoy." Cal replied. "Neither Ruth nor I have seen Rose in almost eleven hours, she's either cheating with some other man or she's fallen overboard. Either way, something's wrong and I DEMAND to know what."

Lovejoy looked down at the floor and frowned with a hint of worry and blinked repeatedly.

"I tell you what though, if I find out she's betraying me by sleeping around with some other man, I'll murder both her and the poor bum she's sleeping with. NO ONE makes a fool out of Caledon Hockley, I don't care WHO they are." Cal said angrily.

Lovejoy looked up at Cal with a stunned look, slight fear began to fill Lovejoy's expression but he tried his best not to show it. Lovejoy looked away from Cal as his face slightly went pale. Cal patted Lovejoy on the shoulder before walking away.

"Go find her, Lovejoy and send her to me, when you do." Cal said strongly.

Lovejoy stared at Cal with a worried expression, and Cal stopped at the door of the room and turned and looked back at Lovejoy with a brief smirk.

"Oh and Lovejoy, I know I never say this to you, but, thanks," Cal said lightly. "You always prove to be a great bodyguard."

Cal scoffed with a brief smile before leaving out the door of the room.

"_**If I should die before I wake, it's 'cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air." ~ 'No Air' ~ Jordin Sparks/Chris Brown**_

Lovejoy looked down and briefly closed his eyes and frowned, he felt his eyes cloud with light tears. As he opened his eyes, his light tears streamed down his face. At that moment, Rose walked in the room slowly and looked at him.

"Is he gone?" Rose said lightly.

Lovejoy turned and looked at her with a frown of slight hurt. He nodded slightly.

"Rose, this is becoming dangerous." Lovejoy said in a low voice.

Rose frowned with confusion as she walked over to him.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

Lovejoy looked down and sighed and closed his eyes tight shut and frowned deeply. He could feel his emotions rising up within him and he couldn't break down—not in front of her, that just wasn't his way.

"Get out." Lovejoy said in a low, cold tone of voice, a voice that was breaking with light tears, as his eyes remained closed, with him frowning.

Rose frowned more at him with confusion.

"What—what, why?" Rose asked. "Lovejoy—"

"Get OUT!" Lovejoy yelled before looking up and away from her and sighing loudly. "I—I can't do this! I—I—I thought I could but I can't! We're going to end up DEAD for doing this with each other."

"_**But how do you expect me to live alone with just me. 'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe." ~ 'No Air' ~ Jordin Sparks/Chris Brown**_

Rose looked at him with sympathy.

"Oh Lovejoy," Rose said as he walked over to him closer. "I—"

"NO." Lovejoy said firmly between a cracking voice as he took steps back from her.

"Lovejoy, look, we CAN do this." Rose said with a frown. "FORGET Cal! He is just the problem, we can get away from him. I love you, you love me, why can't we—"

"NO Rose!" Lovejoy yelled louder, his voice filing with emotion. "No, oh—GOD, Rose, just—just, go, please, alright, just—just leave, God, please—go, go, go, GO!"

"_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air. Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there. It's no air, no air" ~ 'No Air' ~ Jordin Sparks/Chris Brown**_

Lovejoy quickly turned and walked out the room and into another room, and slammed the door to the room behind him. Rose looked down with a hurt expression, tears clouding her eyes. She quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

As Lovejoy heard her leave the room, he leaned up against the door of the room he was in and sighed with a hurt frown. He stared down at the floor as tears clouded his eyes. His heart became weighed down with sadness and hurt all in a matter of seconds. It was heartbreaking to him that the one thing he wanted, desired, more than anything in the world, he couldn't have. It was a heartbreak too painful for him, and yet he still had no idea what trouble Cal had in store for both him and Rose…..


	8. Your Safety

_**Theme Song: "Don't Leave Home" ~ Dido**_

Lovejoy was sitting in the living room of his room, thinking deeply about Rose, about Cal, about his dilemma. He was so torn, so conflicted, in his fifty-three years of living, he hadn't found love – ever. It was all about working, his job, first as working as a cop for the Pinkerton's and then and now as Cal's bodyguard, but now he found Rose and he truly loved Rose, he probably always had, secretly but he just never knew. He sighed and blinked repeatedly, thinking on how he just had one of the stewards of the ship walk in his room, and to tell him to put on a life jacket because Titanic was sinking. The ship was sinking into the icy, cold waters of the deep sea, just like his heart was sinking into an icy cold, sea of heartbreaking sadness. At that moment, his door swung open and Rose stormed in, slamming the door behind her. Lovejoy stood up and looked at her with a frown.

"Rose," Lovejoy said in an off beat tone. "WHAT—"

"NO," Rose said coldly, as she walked to him and looked at him with seriousness. "Don't Lovejoy. Why did you lie to me?"

Lovejoy frowned more with confusion at her.

"Lie to you?" Lovejoy asked. "What do you mean? I didn't lie to you."

Rose nodded with an eyebrow raised.

"You DID Lovejoy." Rose snapped. "You said you loved me, you don't."

Lovejoy shook his head with an irritated expression.

"What I do love you, Rose." Lovejoy said strongly. "I love you so much, I do, but—"

"Then WHY can't we be together?" Rose asked with emotion.

Lovejoy looked down and frowned with hurt and shook his head.

"You just don't understand, Rose." Lovejoy said in a low voice. "You DON'T."

"YES I do!" Rose yelled. "Lovejoy, I love you too—despite Cal, and I'M taking the risk, no matter what, why can't you?"

Lovejoy looked up at her with an eyebrow raised and shook his head.

"You DON'T love me, Rose." Lovejoy said flatly.

Rose frowned with anger and smiled briefly.

"EXCUSE ME!" Rose yelled.

Lovejoy shook his head again.

"You don't, Rose," Lovejoy said flatly again. "Not the way I love you, and I understand why, I mean I'm not the young and—handsome Caledon Hockley, I know that, and that's fine, but please don't—"

"REALLY!" Rose yelled with a brief, angry smile. "So you think I don't love you because of that? Lovejoy, I don't care about your age and—I think you're just as handsome as he is."

Lovejoy scoffed and looked down with a shake of his head. Rose walked over to him closer and took his hands into hers warmly.

"Lovejoy, you're the only one—the ONLY one who really gives a DAMN about me." Rose said in a low voice. "You're the only one who really loves me, with a love I always wanted from Cal, but could never get. Now with all that, how can I NOT love a man like that? I DO love you, Spicer Lovejoy."

Lovejoy looked up at her with a slight frown, and a touched look, his eyes clouded with tears. He held her hand firmer.

"Alright," Lovejoy said in a low, lightly tearful voice with a sigh and a nod. "I'll—"

Just then, Cal burst through the room and Lovejoy dropped Rose's hands quickly and looked at Cal with a nervous look.

"THERE you are, you whore!" Cal said angrily as he walked over to Rose and stepped in front of her.

Cal glanced at Lovejoy and nodded.

"Figured she'd come here." Cal said coldly as he briefly looked at Lovejoy and then looked Rose up and down coldly. "What, did you think you'd go running to Lovejoy and he'd help you?"

Cal scoffed and laughed briefly, as Rose stared down at the floor with a disgusted look at the mere sight of Cal in front of her. Lovejoy stared at Rose quietly, he wasn't sure what to do at that moment, his mind was telling him to grab her and run with her out the room and away from Cal, but he knew better, he knew Cal. Cal stared at Rose with coldness. Immediately Cal slapped Rose hard across the face as Rose gasped loudly and Lovejoy looked at Cal with anger and immediately walked away from them and started half pacing in the room. Cal was making Lovejoy angrier and angrier and he didn't even know it. Rose looked at Lovejoy with tearful eyes, her facial expression crying and pleading for Lovejoy to stop what was happening, but Lovejoy felt so guilty his eyes couldn't even meet hers. Cal grabbed Rose's arm forcefully and pulled her to him roughly. Cal glanced at lovejoy.

"Lovejoy, I know this is your room, but will you excuse us for a moment?" Cal said in an almost demanding tone. "Rose needs some correcting for DEFILING me, I'll call you back in, in a moment."

Lovejoy looked at Rose with a slight frown, and Rose looked at him with tearful eyes. Lovejoy was basically searching Rose's face to decipher whether she wanted him to leave or not, although he knew she didn't. Lovejoy looked down and sighed loudly with a frown, and nodded quickly.

Lovejoy quickly turned and walked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

As Lovejoy stood in the hallway, he was pacing back and forth endlessly, his mind could only imagine what abuse Cal was sending Rose through in that room of his. He leaned up against a wall behind him and felt emotions racing through him. A single tear streamed as he closed his eyes shut and reached into his gun holster and pulled out his M1911 gun. Lovejoy looked down at the gun with a frown. He sighed and blinked repeatedly. Lovejoy let out a loud breath, before quickly turning and walking to the door of the room and quickly barging in. As Lovejoy walked in the room, he had his gun raised, he surveyed the room but saw Rose and Cal nowhere in sight. As he stood in the living room, he heard loud screams coming from the bedroom of the room. Lovejoy looked at the closed door of the bedroom and his eyes widened as he heard Rose's loud screams in the room. Immediately, Lovejoy walked to the door and quickly pushed the door open. As Lovejoy walked in the room, he saw Cal on top of Rose on the bed, and was whipping her with his thick leather belt, her hands were pinned down to the bed with Cal's hands holding down her arms. She was crying severely. Lovejoy immediately raised the gun up at Cal.

"Get off her now!" Lovejoy said strongly as he had the gun aimed at Cal.

Cal turned and looked at Lovejoy and frowned with anger.

"Lovejoy, what are you DOING in here!" Cal yelled angrily. "Get out, we're busy!"

Lovejoy shook his head while staring at Cal and aiming his gun at him.

"NO, get off her now or—or I swear I'll shoot you Cal." Lovejoy said strongly.

Cal scoffed and smiled with surprise at Lovejoy, as Cal roughly pushed Rose down to the floor, as he got up off her and walked over to stand in front of Lovejoy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Lovejoy?" Cal said with an intrigued smirk.

"Protecting Rose." Lovejoy said strongly, as he continued aiming his gun at Cal.

Quickly Rose ran over to Lovejoy and Lovejoy took her hand into his and pulled her close in his arms. She rested her head on his chest, as tears streamed. She was trembling all over. Cal looked at Lovejoy and Rose with shock.

"Oh—OH I see it now." Cal said with a brief, angry smile. "YOU! YOU Lovejoy are the bum she's been cheating on me with! YOU!"

Lovejoy stared at Cal in silence, still aiming his gun at him.

"Well I fancied you to be a tough bastard but not a two timing one, my GOD, Lovejoy." Cal said with a scoff and a roll of his eyes. "Now I have to kill not only my fiancée but my bodyguard as well."

"Right, I figured as much you wouldn't let us leave alive." Lovejoy said. "I already came to the decision out in the hall that in order for me to be able to save Rose and for us to walk out of here together, I'd probably have to shoot and kill you and—well, that's a choice I'm willing to make. I don't want to, but I will."

Cal raised an eyebrow at Lovejoy and stared at him with shock.

"I can NOT believe you." Cal said coldly. "Why Lovejoy, you'd choose this—this whore over me? I thought you were better than that."

Lovejoy looked down and shook his head slightly. He looked up at Cal with coldness.

"She's FAR from being a whore, Cal." Lovejoy said coldly. "And I LOVE her, I love her enough to kill you if I have to, so that she can finally be safe from your abuse."

Cal laughed at Lovejoy angrily, it was the type of angry laugh that Lovejoy and Rose had seen from Cal before.

"Really?" Cal said with an angry smile. "You LOVE her, oh how classy Lovejoy, sleeping with your boss's fiancée, you two-timing bastard. Fine, go, get out the both of you. You want to leave, go."

Lovejoy stared at Cal with a slightly confused face. Lovejoy wasn't sure he could trust Cal or not.

"You mean, we can just walk out?" Lovejoy asked. "No qualms, you're giving up that easily?"

Cal nodded with a fake smile.

"Mmmhmm, go on, go." Cal said in an odd, cheery tone.

Lovejoy looked at Rose and kissed her on the head as he hugged her closer in his arms, and she hugged him closer. At that moment, Lovejoy didn't realize, he was slowly lowering his gun down from Cal and immediately, Cal rushed over and tried to grab the gun from Lovejoy's hand. A fist fight immediately ensued between Cal and Lovejoy as Cal managed to throw the gun out of Lovejoy's hand and across the room. Rose quickly gasped with shock and moved away from Lovejoy as Cal grabbed Lovejoy violently and threw him across the medium sized, brown desk in the room, knocking the desk and everything on it, including Lovejoy to the floor. As Cal jumped on top of Lovejoy and punched him in the face twice, making blood flow slightly heavy on the side of Lovejoy's head. Lovejoy quickly used all his strength to push Cal off him and across the room. As Lovejoy tried to find the strength to get up to his feet, Cal quickly picked up a wooden chair in the room and as Cal was about to swing the chair at Lovejoy to strike him with it, Lovejoy ducked quickly and grabbed Cal from behind and violently pushed Cal up against the wall in the room, and punched him twice in the face and on the second punch, Cal fell to the floor unconscious. Lovejoy sighed loudly and fell to the floor on his knees, in a bit of weakness and Rose quickly ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Lovejoy, you did it," Rose said in a low, tearful voice. "You did it, you saved me."

Lovejoy hugged her back closely and briefly closed his eyes and frowned, he was in a bit of pain from the fight but he wouldn't dare show it to Rose.

"I realized I had to." Lovejoy said in a low voice. "I love you, Rose. I had to be your safety."

Rose lightly pushed away from him and smiled briefly as light tears streamed. She kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you," Rose said in a low, tearful voice.

Lovejoy nodded and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"I love you too," Lovejoy said in a low, slightly weakened voice as he took a hold of her hand warmly.

"We have to get off here Lovejoy." Rose said in a low voice. "The ship's sinking."

"I know," Lovejoy replied. "Come on, let's find a boat to get on, quickly."

As Lovejoy and Rose stood up and walked to the door, Rose yanked slightly on Lovejoy's arm.

"Wait, what about Cal?" Rose asked.

Lovejoy looked down at him and scoffed and rolled his eyes at him.

"Leave him, he's unconscious and by the time he wakes up, we should be off the ship and onto a boat." Lovejoy said lightly.

Lovejoy reached down and grabbed his gun off the floor, before he and Rose walked out the room.

* * *

_**Theme Song: "I Will Always Love You" ~ Whitney Houston**_

As Lovejoy and Rose walked out the room and down the white, corridor hallway, hand in hand, they didn't see Cal slowly creeping up behind them, pointing a gun of his own at them.

"You think I'm going to actually let you two GO that easily?" Cal said angrily as he pointed the gun at them.

Lovejoy and Rose turned and looked at Cal. Lovejoy's eyes widened. Unaware to Cal, Lovejoy quickly reached behind him and held firmly to the gun in his back holster.

"Cal, DON'T do this." Lovejoy said in a slightly pleading voice. "You—"

"SHUT UP!" Cal yelled as he continued to point the gun at them. "I should've killed that whore in the room earlier! But its not too late now, if I can't have the whore then you won't either!"

Rose gasped and looked at Cal with fear. She grabbed Lovejoy's arm tightly.

"Oh my GOD." Rose said in a low, fearful voice. "Cal, PLEASE don't do this!"

Lovejoy looked at Rose with a fearful look. He looked back at Cal quickly.

"Cal, NO!" Lovejoy yelled with emotion. "I won't let you kill her, so you might as well, drop the gun and just—let her GO!"

Cal laughed briefly and angrily.

"I would, but you should know me by now, Lovejoy," Cal said with an evil smirk, "that's not my style."

Cal quickly raised the gun and as he did, he fired twice…..

TO BE CONTINUED….


	9. Chapter 9

_**Theme Song: "I Will Always Love You" ~ Whitney Houston {Until the end of the chapter}**_

As Cal fired the two shots, Lovejoy immediately grabbed Rose, pulled her to him, and shielded her with his body as they both fell to the floor. As Lovejoy fell to the floor, he quickly pointed his gun at Cal and immediately fired three times, once in the chest, the second and third shot in the neck and instantly Cal fell down dead. As Lovejoy lied on the floor in weakness, blood, large amounts of blood began to filter and dampen through his shirt and black vest jacket. Rose quickly ran over to him in light tears, as he slowly got to his feet.

"Lovejoy, you've been shot!" Rose said with emotion through tears.

Lovejoy held on to the wall beside him, with his bloody hand, it was apparent he was weak from the shots, the shots were taking his breath slowly and painfully. He shook his head and looked at her with a frown.

"No, no I have to get—get you to—to—a—a boat!" Lovejoy said with a weak breath as he struggled to talk between the pain.

He walked to her and took off his long, black jacket and wrapped it around her arms and she immediately put it on. He pulled her in his arms and almost fell down to the floor again in weakness, but Rose held him up in her arms.

"Lovejoy, no!" Rose said through tears. "You can't even walk! Let's just stay here until someone comes and helps or I—I can go get help and you stay here!"

"NO!" Lovejoy yelled through his pain. "I—I promised I'd help you, and—and I'm going to, I'm going to make sure you get off this ship. You HAVE to Rose."

"No, what about you?" Rose asked tearfully.

Lovejoy looked at her briefly, his face slowly turning pale.

"No, don't worry about me," Lovejoy said weakly, "But I have to get you off this ship and get to safety, Rose, I can't go without knowing you're safe—and then you're going to go on and do all the things you said you would—Paris, theater acting, you're going to do it all, but I have to get you off here now."

Rose stared at Lovejoy with tearful eyes, and nodded as tears streamed. As they walked down the hallway, each step Lovejoy took, made the pains his chest even more painful, it was as if he were being stabbed several times over with a long, sharp butcher knife, and never dying to get relief from the stabs.

"414 Belfast Road," Lovejoy said in a low weak tone as they continued walking down the corridor.

Rose looked at him with a confused frown, more tearful eyes.

Lovejoy nodded weakly as he briefly closed his eyes.

"That's the address—to my cabin in Maine." Lovejoy said. "You can go there, a key is under the mat, there's—there's food, money I saved, you—you can go there, alright?"

Rose nodded with a saddened expression as her tears streamed.

Lovejoy frowned deeply with sadness as they were about to walk out onto the deck of the ship.

"I love you, Rose." Lovejoy said in a light, weak voice.

Rose looked at Lovejoy with a frown as they walked out onto the deck. As soon as they walked out onto the deck of the ship, they saw the entire deck was in chaos, people running everywhere, screaming crying, officers trying to get people into boats, it was just chaos. Immediately, Lovejoy fell down on the floor of the deck in weakness. Rose gasped and kneeled down beside him, scooping him up in her arms. At this point, Lovejoy was gasping for air severely. He looked to his left and saw Officer Murdoch loading women into a boat, a few feet away from them. Lovejoy looked at her with extreme weakness.

"Go Rose," Lovejoy said weakly. "Go now, please."

Rose shook her head through tears.

"No, Lovejoy what about you?" Rose asked tearfully.

"Don't worry about me," Lovejoy said weakly. "Just go, please, sweetheart."

Rose lowered her head and broke into severe tears as he held her hand warmly and began gasping for air more loudly.

"I love you, Lovejoy." Rose said in a low voice, through tears before lightly kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too, Rose, always." Lovejoy said in a low, weak voice, between loud, gasping breaths.

As Lovejoy took his final, loud gasps, he dropped his head to the side, closed his eyes and died. Rose stared at him with tearful eyes. She picked up his body and hugged him tightly while she cried lightly, but she knew she couldn't give up, not then. She had to fight to go on, after all Lovejoy did for her. She carefully lied him back down on the deck and kissed him again on the lips and quickly got up and ran to Officer Murdoch and grabbed his arm. Murdoch looked at her.

"I need to get on this boat, please." Rose said quickly.

Murdoch nodded and quickly picked her up and placed her in the boat, and as he was doing so, she almost slipped and fell off the boat and into the water. As she gasped loudly, she felt not only Murdoch's hands on her arm, helping her up, but another pair of arms. As Rose looked up at the deck, she saw Lovejoy standing there, perfectly fine, but he was very transparent, his arms were holding her arm up, helping her to get back in the boat. Rose's eyes widened and she gasped loudly.

"Lovejoy!" Rose said with emotion.

Lovejoy stared at her as she successfully got back into the boat and the boat began to lower away.

"Wait! Take me back up!" Rose yelled to the officers with emotion as a woman next to her in the boat, tried to keep Rose from trying to climb up out of the boat. "Lovej—"

As the boat continued lowering away, Rose stopped mid sentence as she saw Lovejoy immediately vanish into thin air. Rose looked down as tears streamed and she held a look of sadness. She knew what it was, it wasn't Lovejoy, not in the flesh anyway. She clutched the long, black coat that was his, close to her skin and could smell his scent all over the coat. She reveled in the scent, it made her feel that Lovejoy was right there with her, holding her close. She closed her eyes and frowned as more tears streamed. She was free, free to go after all the dreams she always had and to have the happiness she always knew she deserved and it was all because of the love Spicer Lovejoy showed and gave to her, it was all because Spicer Lovejoy sacrificed everything, including his life, just so she could have the life she always wanted; and to Spicer Lovejoy, she'd always be grateful, and she'd always love him, because he was the man who not only showed her tremendous love but who also, in the end, became her safety…

THE END

* * *

_AN/: Thanks to everyone who has and who will read this story and my other stories and who has and who will review them all. I truly appreciate it and I look forward to writing more Titanic fanfiction stories, next year! Til then! ~ 4/14/2013_

_~S. Pavelle_


End file.
